Beastly Wakeup Call
by BeastlyBat93
Summary: Bunsen and Mikey are in love with each other, though neither of them know if the other feels the same way about each other. One morning, the romantic feelings and tensions erupts and confessions and kissing being unleashed and a new relationship is born between the two boys. Love erupts in the most beautiful way and these two boys bond is forever changed for the better.


**Hey guys. My love for Bunsen has been going through the roof as of late and I truly and deeply love this adorable beast with all my heart and soul! Watching the episodes and seeing all the affection and fun times Mikey and Bunsen share shows me just how well they both fit together and make such a cute couple, so I ship Bunsen X Mikey intensely! MY OTP pairing for the show and the fandom itself! Bunsen literally is perfect boyfriend material and him and Mikey would definitely have such a cute relationship together! Anyway, this shall be my first yaoi story on the two of them and my second story in the fandom in general. I hope you guys enjoy my new story! Please don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! No flamers! :)**

* * *

 **~Beastly Wakeup Call~**

It was yet another beautiful morning and moment together. The sound of a rooster crowing echoed throughout the living house of the beast family and the morning sunlight started to enter the bedroom where two young boys slept peacefully in each other's arms in a fifteen hour long embrace. There was no alarm clock to be seen and the boys were free to wakeup whenever they pleased, with the feeling of love and happiness strong inside the bedroom and centered strongly around the two sleeping boys.

The two sleeping boys were Mikey Monroe and Bunsen the Beast, best friends and almost looked upon as brothers with how their relationship could be viewed slept peacefully in Bunsen's bed, their arms wrapped tightly around each other and adorable smiles on their faces, showing a state of true blissful happiness these two boys shared together. Sleeping with an adorable and cuddly furry blue beast was always the way to sleep and waking up so warm and relaxed that you never want to leave the bed and the embrace of the one you love the most.

Bunsen and Mikey were beyond inseparable now and Mikey had basically moved into the house and became almost a family member to Bunsen and his parents. Mikey loved his own parents immensely, but living with Bunsen he didn't have to worry about them constantly watching him with their surveillance equipment and keeping him from having a normal child. They're somewhat paranoid people, but they were happy with Bunsen and Mikey's friendship and allowed him to stay at Bunsen all the time, even on school nights.

It was a dream come true living in Bunsen's sweet house. Mikey had the best times of his life in this house and his love for Bunsen only continued to grow with every day they spent with each other. Granted, they had to deal with crap from Amanda trying to ruin their lives and make them her servant monkeys, though it almost always backfires on her and they have to save her when that time does come.

Despite Amanda and other drama, Mikey and Bunsen's friendship remained strong, in fact it only seemed to grow even deeper to where it could be implied as romantic. Truth be told, Mikey did have a crush on Bunsen that started shortly after the play where Bunsen played the part of an adorable recycle bin and even was willing to kiss Amanda so he would have to suffer. Gross, but luckily Amanda was too grossed out to kiss Bunsen and Mikey got his kiss with Sophie, though after the shock of it all, he had to admit Sophie really wasn't his type at all.

Sophie seemed rather vein in her beauty and seemed only interested in her phone and making herself look even prettier. It was actually quite a turnoff in reality, so his feelings for Sophie were fading and his feelings for Bunsen were blossoming. He could never picture himself with Amanda. She was too hideous and way too evil and besides she really disgusted him with her many attempts to get rid of Bunsen. He would honestly rather die then be with Amanda. Bunsen was who he truly loved and wanted to be with.

Mikey had came to the conclusion that he was bisexual at the very least, though he often wondered if Bunsen was gay or straight. It was a mystery, considering Bunsen was openly disgusted with the idea of kissing Amanda and his puppy love for Sally was very short-lived, so it was pretty hard to see who Bunsen was into in terms of the romantic side. He hoped deep in his heart that Bunsen actually felt the same way about him as he did about him and they could actually be something more than best friends.

Mikey and Bunsen suddenly opened their cute eyes simultaneously, gazing deeply into each other's cute eyes, with Mikey becoming lost in those beautiful yellow eyes of the adorable and sexy beast he loved with all his heart and soul. The eyes were filled with so much love and care that Mikey could just droll in them, as he snuggled into Bunsen's loving embrace some more and felt his best friend tighten his grip on him some more.

"Good morning, Mikey. You have a good fifteen hour sleep?" Bunsen said in his happy and warm tone of voice, seeing Mikey beginning to blush a little bit at him and continues on. "Why you blushing?"

Mikey soon came back to his senses and realized he was blushing. This was getting was too awkward or was it? Bunsen was just so adorable and so handsome and being this close to such an attractive and lovable creature was just so tempting to kiss him right on his purple lips and make out with the adorable beast he had grown to love for so long, as he let out a fake yawn.

"Morning, Bunsen. I slept great and had lots of good dreams. Don't pay that any attention. It's just from our hugs and snuggles." Mikey replied as he continued to hug Bunsen and snuggling even more into the adorable beast's loving arms, taking notice of Bunsen's growing blush.

"You look so cute blushing. Feels so nice hugging you all night, Mikey!" Bunsen shouted happily, shooting out confetti and sprouting four extra arms and hugging Mikey much tighter and more warmly, almost hugging him in a protective manner.

The love was definitely in the air between these two boys. Mikey was holding back every urge to kiss Bunsen and make out with him in bed. But Bunsen's sheer adorableness and sexiness was so overpowering. It was like he was catching a case of the lovelies and wanted Bunsen so badly right now, it almost hurt. He needed to get this off his chest before it was too late and pressed his face against Bunsen's, surprising the adorable beast as he feel Mikey's breath on him.

"Bunsen, have you ever thought about romance and have any crushes on anyone?" Mikey asked, blushing even more as he started to sweat almost, seeing Bunsen's expression change from one of usual happiness and cheer to one of surprise.

This question just came out of the blue? Why would Mikey ask him such a weird question like this? Was his best friend upset with him for falling from Sally and having a snake fall in love with him and nearly choke him to death? He had no idea why Mikey would want to know about this, though he didn't like to keep things from his best friend so he would come clean and come out with it.

"Well, there is one person that I want to spawn with that has nice orange hair and wears a green and white sweater vest. He's a boy and he's human and he's my best friend in the whole universe." Bunsen came out with who he was into, seeing Mikey's eyes light up and tears pouring from his eyes at the revelation.

Bunsen was gay and he did really go more with boys than he did with girls. Besides, the times he nearly got kissed by Amanda were truly awkward and horrifying and he would rather be kissed by someone he likes. He was in love with Mikey, since that time they went to their school prom and he was Mikey's date. It was one of the beautiful days of his life. Since their date at prom night, Bunsen had fallen completely in love with Mikey and he definitely wanted to be with his best friend in a more romantic way.

Bunsen was so caught up in his thoughts, that he failed to notice Mikey pulling him in closer and leaning in to the beast's adorable face, with such love and passion in his eyes. He felt himself being pulled in and looked to face Mikey, who was puckering his lips up. Excitement filled Bunsen as his soft purple lips started quivering and tears of joy formed in his cute yellow eyes. Was Mikey really about to kiss him now? This had to be a dream of sorts. This couldn't be real, could it?

"Mikey, are you really planning to..." Bunsen trailed off, feeling overjoyed and happy by what is about to happen now. He's going to get smooched by his best friend.

Mikey simply nodded cutely to his best friend and closed his eyes, pressing his lips against the soft and moist ones of Bunsen's, making their first kiss together. And wow, Bunsen's lips were so soft and so warm and felt so heavenly. Emotions quickly exploded between the two boys, and Bunsen quickly sprouted extra arms and hugged Mikey even more as they deepened their first kiss, wanting to savor this special moment.

Bunsen's eyes were pouring tears of joy, as he returned the kiss and felt Mikey stroking his furry back cutely, making Bunsen sigh in pleasure and shot out more confetti. They moaned softly and wetly into their hot lips, with the sounds of loving moaning and lips smacking together in a frenzy of pure ecstasy and true love that no force could ever separate them from their love.

Tongues danced, lips smacking together, salvia being shared and leaking allover them and the bed, tongues exploring each other's hot mouths, with their hot moaning making everything so perfect and they both felt this he where they belonged. They deepened their kiss even more and Bunsen started wagging his cute furry tail, as they started making out on the bed and salvia poured onto Mikey's clothing and the bed, with Mikey pulling the excited and lovesick beast on top of him and kissing him even more, as Bunsen was so happy and slurped softly on Mikey's soft lips and kissing him even more.

"Bunsen... I love you..." Mikey moaned out in the kiss with his new beastly lover, pulling Bunsen deeper into the kiss and exploring all of his mouth with his tongue and hugging Bunsen even tighter and tighter, wanting to be as close as possible to his new boyfriend.

"I love you too, Mikey. What are we know?" Bunsen asked, smiling warmly into their hot kiss and wondering what's going to become of their relationship now. Were they still friends or something?

"I think we're an official couple now. That sound good for you, Bunsen?" Mikey replied in a cute and loving tone, deepening the hot and wet kiss with his new beastly boyfriend, unaware of just how happy he had Bunsen.

Bunsen suddenly let out a happy and blissful scream of joy, shooting his eyes from his eye sockets and wrapping them tightly around his boyfriend and hugged him back even tighter, giving him his loving eye hug along with the hot kiss. He cried happily in joy and shot out so much confetti, as he sprouted even more arms and hugging him even tighter and tighter. His cute furry tail became springy and he bounced around on the bed holding and kissing Mikey even more and more, feeling the happiest he's ever been in his entire life.

"Mikey's my boyfriend now! I'm so happy!" Bunsen shouted out happily, feeling so overjoyed and deeply touched as they kept making out even more and more. "I love you so much! You are the best boyfriend ever!"

Mikey and Bunsen were still making out on the bed, losing themselves in their loving bliss and ended up falling off the bed, with Bunsen laying right on top of his cute boyfriend. They both smiled lovingly and kept making out and kissing and tongue kissing even more and more, as they both never wanted the kissing to end. They smiled more, as they pulled away from their first kiss and hugged each other even more, as Bunsen released him from his eye hug and his eyes went back into his eye sockets while still giving him a normal loving hug.

"Careful not to embarrass me in front of my furniture, Mikey." Bunsen said in a playful manner, blushing cutely and snuggles Mikey into his loving arms, making sure he was nice and cozy.

The bedroom furniture was looking and snickering at the two boys loving on each other. Mikey snuggled into Bunsen's soft furry chest and cried in joy, as he wiped the tears away from Bunsen's cute yellow eyes and kisses him once more, to which Bunsen instantly returned it tenfold and the two boys became lost in their love for each other, feeling their new relationship growing stronger and stronger. Bunsen was definitely the beast he was going to marry in the future and stay with forever. Bunsen is his mate.

"Oh my gosh! Bunsen, your kisses are so wonderful!" Mikey moaned out, blushing some more and kissing Bunsen back even more, trying his best to keep up with his overly happy lover. "You are the best kisser ever! You kiss even better than Sophie!"

Bunsen gasped and shot out so much confetti, wagging his cute furry tail even more and licking Mikey's cute cheek lovingly. Hearing that Mikey says he's better at kissing than Sophie and that really meant a lot to him. Mikey loved being smooched by him and that made Bunsen extremely happy, as he knew just what to reward his boyfriend with now.

"Aw, let give you a big wet smooch then!" Bunsen said happily, grabbing Mikey and crushing his lips hard into his and kissing him so deeply and so wetly and his tongue literally going crazy and licking Mikey allover his face, covering him with salvia in the process, as Mikey was grinning happily. Now that was a kiss right there.

"Wow... That was the best kiss ever! Give me another one!" Mikey shouted out, grinning as Bunsen gave him another beastly smooch and soaked him with salvia, as the two lovers laughed happily and Bunsen felt something strange happening to him.

Bunsen giggled cutely, as he suddenly turned red and his body changed into the shape of a furry and cute looking heart, with love hearts shooting from his head sprout. Bunsen had a case of the lovelies and this case was actually different. He wasn't going to die alone ever. He had Mikey and he loved the boy with all his heart and soul, grabbing hold of Mikey and hugging him tightly with the two lovers floating in the air around Bunsen's bedroom. Love was in the air and it would last forever.

"Don't worry, I got you Mikey and this time it lasts forever." Bunsen said in a reassuring tone, kissing Mikey once more and shooting out more love hearts. "You are no Sally. You are my mate!"

Hearing Bunsen call him his mate meant everything to Mikey. It meant they'd be together forever and even be mating too. While neither of them went into anything sexual, once puberty hit them they would definitely get sexual and really experiment in their relationship to see how humans and beasts do it. It was going to be the best life ever and spending it with Bunsen was all he wanted now.

"I love you so much, Bunsen. I really do love you." Mikey replied, as Bunsen and him floated down onto the bed and Bunsen looked at him with such loving eyes and kisses him right on his lips, with his fur returning to its normal colors.

The two lovers quickly started making out even more, though they both kept their arms wrapped tightly around each other and Bunsen shot out more confetti and snuggled Mikey more cutely, just as they heard their Beast Ball bouncing on the floor, calling out to them and forcing Mikey and Bunsen to pull away from their kiss.

They hopped off their bed and went over to the Beast Ball, wondering what the toy had planned for them. The Beast Ball spit out two messages and they both grabbed one, with Bunsen's message saying 'Go on a romantic date and build your relationship' and the other one said 'Have tons and tons of sex and get freaky when you both are older'. They both blushed heavily at the second request and giggled, as Bunsen smiled and grabbed hold of Mikey's hand and smiled at his boyfriend, doing the first message choice.

"Mikey, want to go on another date with me?" Bunsen replied in a cute tone, putting on the cute puppy dog eyes and dangling the keys to his ice cream truck.

It was like Mikey had been shot in the butt with a love arrow. Going on a date with his new boyfriend was just such an incredible idea and they'd definitely have a ton of fun together and really get lots of kissing and loving done. There was no chance he was saying no to a date with Bunsen.

"I would be delighted, Bunsen. Let's roll." Mikey said happily, giving Bunsen yet another loving kiss and holding his cute purple hand lovingly.

Grabbing some money and Bunsen sprouting two extra arms and placing them on Mikey's back, the two boys excited their bedroom and started walking downstairs holding hands, looking lovingly at each other and giggling cutely. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, the two boys shared another loving kiss together and Mikey pulled Bunsen closer and kisses him passionately on his soft purple lips, to which Bunsen shot out so much confetti and love hearts.

"I love you so much, Mikey." Bunsen said happily, kissing his boyfriend once more and licking him lovingly. "Best friend and boyfriend forever!"

"I love you too. This is the start of something wonderful and I'll be with you always." Mikey replied, returning the kiss tenfold and exiting the house with his new boyfriend. They both had a future together now as a couple.

The two lovers hopped into Bunsen's ice cream truck, as Bunsen started the engine, threw the truck in drive and stepped on the gas pedal, driving down the streets with his new boyfriend on their second date together and Bunsen still didn't have his what-cense. They both smiled warmly at each other and held hands, with Bunsen shooting out confetti and the two of them sharing another loving kiss together, knowing this was the beginning of the rest of their lives together as a couple and two boys madly in love with each other. This was the best morning ever.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **And wow, that ends another beautiful story from me! I love shipping these two boys together and they make one of the cutest couples ever! Bunsen's definitely perfect boyfriend material and I would date this adorable beast in a heartbeat. I definitely want his special smooch so badly! Bunsen X Mikey Forever! Please do leave a review and let me know what you think of the story and feedback is appreciated! I'll see you guys in the next story! Bye-bye!**

 **ALWAYS REMEMBER THIS: CUTE, BUNSEN, CUDDLY, IS, COOL, A, PERFECT, BEAST! BUNSEN IS A BEAST! I LOVE YOU, BUNSEN! ;)**


End file.
